You're Home Now
by Mustard Lady
Summary: "I just want peace. That's all." Vlad told Mirena. A series of one-shots of different times in their lives. Vlad often has to leave home to tend his duties as prince of the land. His wife, and his children, Sarai and Ingeras, always miss him terribly. But they always knew he would come back. They are his life. He is their pillar. Lots of VladXMirena
1. Chapter 1 The Longest Hours

**Hello! I'm not sure how long this story will be, but it will be a series of one-shots of Vlad and Mirena's life together before, during, and after the timing of Dracula Untold. I don't own DU. Reviews are welcome. Hope it blesses you. After watching the film, and writing my first two DU fanfics, I can't kill off Mirena!**

 **Hope you enjoy these stories.**

* * *

" _I was the same age as Ingeras when I was sent to live with the Turks. To fight for them." Vlad said sadly with a faraway look, kissing Mirena's fingers. "If I never saw another, it would be too soon!"_

 _Mirena leaned down closer to him, gazing into his haunted gray eyes with her gentle blue ones. "You're home now." She said passionately. "For almost as many years as you were gone."_

 _Vlad tenderly stroked her chin. "I just want peace." He sighed. "That's all."_

* * *

 **Ingeras becomes very ill. Everyone just wishes longingly for Vlad to return.**

It was two hours before dawn, and it was time for Prince Vlad to depart, for a journey with his men to the mountains. There had been rumors of foreigners making camp up there, and as prince, it was Vlad's job to check them out. He put on his coat and his long red cape. He looked back at his beautiful queen still sleeping in bed. She looked so peaceful. He always hated leaving her, but it was necessary. He quietly came to the bed and leaned closely over Mirena. He softly stroked her cheek. "Mirena?" He whispered gently. Mirena stirred, but was too comfortable to get up. She slowly opened her ocean blue eyes. She smiled.

"Time for you to go?" She asked.

"I'm afraid so." Vlad nodded. "You know I hate leaving you."

"I know." Mirena nodded sleepily, taking his hand. "But it always makes your homecoming more exciting."

"Mmm." Vlad grunted with a smile. "I must leave now. I love you." He kissed her perfect lips.

"I love you too. Please return soon." Mirena begged.

"I will try." Vlad promised. "Tell the children I'll miss them. And that I shall come back with grand stories of my adventures!" He kissed her hand. "Goodbye, my love."

"Be careful." Mirena said as he reluctantly stepped back. He blew her a kiss then walked out of sight. "God keep you." Mirena said, before drifting back to sleep.

* * *

In a few more hours, it was morning. The servants were going about the castle, tending to their duties. Mirena took her place at the large dining table for breakfast. A few moments later, the governess Maria entered with thirteen-year-old Sarai. "Good morning, Mother." Sarai smiled and kissed Mirena's cheek.

"Good morning, dear." Mirena smiled back. Sarai sat in her chair.

"Oh." Sarai moaned. "Did Papa already leave?"

"Yes, dear. I'm sorry." Mirena said sympathetically. "But he says he will miss you both, and that he'll come back as soon as possible. Oh, where is your brother?"

"I don't know." Sarai shook her head, and reached forward for her morning food.

"Maria, will you please see what's keeping Ingeras?" Mirena asked the governess.

"Of course." Maria chuckled and left. She returned a few moments later. "My lady, the lad is still in bed. He refuses to get up."

"Oh." Mirena sighed. "I'll go see to him." She rose from her chair and headed to her son's room. "Ingeras?" She spoke as she came in. "What's this I hear about you staying in bed? It's a lovely morning." She sat down on the edge of the bed and touched his shoulder. "Don't you want to get up and go out to play?"

"No." Was the mumbled response. Ingeras was lying on his side, curled up under the velvet covers.

"That's not like you." Mirena frowned. "What's the matter?"

Ingeras slowly opened his eyes and squinted from the sunlight coming in through the windows. His face was flushed and he looked miserable. "Momma, I just want to stay in bed." He moaned. Mirena touched his face with her hand. She gulped.

"Your face is awfully hot." She stated. "Are you well, my love?"

"I don't feel like playing today, Momma. I don't feel like doing anything." Ingeras said.

"Are you in pain?" Mirena asked, concerned.

"My legs hurt, and my head feels really heavy." Ingeras replied. "And I'm...really cold." He squirmed under his blanket.

"I'm afraid you have a fever." Mirena frowned, trying to remain calm. "I'm sorry you feel so poorly. You don't have to get up. You may stay in bed today."

"Where's Papa?" Ingeras moaned pitifully. Right now he really just wanted Vlad to be here, to sit with him.

"I'm terribly sorry, Ingeras." Mirena said dismally. "Your father had to leave this morning on a trip. He should be back in a few days. In the mean time, we'll try to get you well so you two can go riding together when he returns!"

"All right." Ingeras sighed. He turned on his other side, moaning, where he could shield his eyes from the sunlight.

"I'll be back." Mirena told him. She briskly left the room and began breathing heavily. Vlad had been gone less than five hours, and already she ached for him to be back here at her side to be the strong one through this. Already they had a predicament that was more than they knew how to deal with. "Please, please, Lord." Mirena moaned. "Please heal him and restore his health! Please don't let this illness take his life!"

* * *

Mirena hurried into the castle's main corridor, calling for one of the servants and commanding him to fetch the physician down in the village. "Maria, we need cloths and a bowl of cool water brought to Ingeras's room!" Mirena told the governess who scurried away to fulfill the command.

"Mother, what's the matter?" Sarai asked.

"Ingeras is ill. He has a burning fever." Mirena said, firmly biting her lip. She had to be strong, for her children's sake. But it was an inward struggle. _Oh, Vlad! Why did you have to go, today of all days?_ Not that she truly believed this was his fault. She knew it wasn't. But how much she missed him terribly, especially right now! She prayed he would have a speedy, safe journey and come back home very quickly.

"Oh, Mother!" Sarai gasped.

"Now, now," Mirena spoke gently, touching her hands, "we must be brave and help restore your brother to health."

"But, shouldn't we send for Papa?" Sarai asked.

"No, not at the moment." Mirena shook her head. "Will you help me tend your brother?"

"Of course!" Sarai agreed.

* * *

The physician came and examined the little prince, who moaned and whimpered from his sleep being disturbed and being uncomfortably touched. Mirena, Sarai, and Maria waited for the doctor to speak. "My lady, I'm afraid he is very ill." He told Mirena. "Has he recently traveled anywhere outside of this mountain?"

"We visited Cozia Monastery a couple weeks ago." Mirena said.

"Ohh." The physician shook his head.

"But we all went!" Sarai spoke up. "We were all there, and I feel fine."

"What is it, doctor?" Mirena asked worriedly.

"I'm afraid there has been an epidemic of this fever there for the passed week. People have been dying, especially children."

Sarai gripped Mirena's arm frightfully. "Then why haven't the rest of us come down with it?" Mirena asked firmly.

"It is still possible. Some children are more susceptible to it than others. He must be carefully watched and tended to every hour on the hour. And you all must be very careful, as it could cause an outbreak in this castle."

"Well take care of him...together." Sarai smiled.

The doctor gave Ingeras some medicine then departed. News quickly spread throughout Castle Dracula that their young prince was quite sick. Everybody wanted to help do something. Brother Lucien prayed throughout the day and night. To keep the sickness from spreading, the only ones who were allowed to come into Ingeras's room were Mirena, Sarai, Maria the governess, and the doctor. The three ladies spelled each other caring for Ingeras.

* * *

It was finally night on that long, first day. Mirena had hardly left her son's bedside. Sarai stepped inside his room with a tray of food. "Shh! Don't wake him." Mirena shushed her. "I just got him to sleep. He's been so miserable."

"Aww." Sarai grunted. "I brought you some supper. Amethyst thought you'd want to eat it in here."

"Oh, thank you, dear." Mirena smiled.

"Mother, why don't you eat in your bedroom and take a break? I'll sit here with Ingeras." Sarai suggested.

"No, that's okay." Mirena shook her head. "Have you eaten yet, darling?"

"I tried to." Sarai hung her head. "It feels cold and lonesome around here."

"I know."

"Is there anything else I can do to help?"

"Make sure the servants are doing their jobs." Mirena told her. Sarai left the room. Ingeras moaned in his sleep and shivered.

"Momma?" He whimpered with his eyes closed.

"Yes?" Mirena asked softly.

"I don't feel good."

"I know, my love, and I'm sorry." Mirena smiled sympathetically. "But we're trying to get you better."

"Papa? Where's Papa?" Ingeras asked sadly.

"He had to go on a small trip, but he should be back in a few days." Mirena nodded. _I hope!_

"I want Papa." Ingeras moaned.

"I know. I know." Mirena said, and dabbed his face with a damp cloth. "I'm sorry. I miss him too."

"That's cold!" Ingeras shivered.

"Yes, but it will help draw out the fever." Mirena told him.

"I want Papa."

"Shh. Try to get some sleep." Mirena patted his arm.

"I want Papa. I miss Papa...I...wanna see...Papa..." Ingeras meowed, drifting back into a restless sleep.

The servants asked the young princess if there was anything more they could do to help cure Ingeras. Sarai shook her head, saying they couldn't do more than what they already were. It was passed Sarai's bedtime when she reentered her brother's room. "Here, Mother." She offered Mirena a cup of coffee.

"Oh, thank you!" Mirena smiled tiredly. "You can go to sleep now. I'm having a cot brought in here so I can tend your brother."

"I'll sit with him now, if you want to stretch your legs." Sarai offered.

"I'm fine." Mirena insisted. "You get some sleep. I'm going to really need your help tomorrow."

"All right, but please wake me up, Mother if he gets worse!" Sarai begged.

"I will. Goodnight, my sweet." Mirena kissed her daughter's cheek. "Don't forget to say your prayers!"

"I won't!"

* * *

All through the night, Mirena stayed at Ingeras's bedside. The next morning, he was still ill. Sarai spelled her mother. For three days, Ingeras was ill. Mirena, Sarai, and the governess tended him day and night, trying to draw out the fever, trying to warm him up when his little body shook with chills, and trying to reassure him that Vlad would return home as soon as he could. He kept asking and asking for his father. Sarai read one of her stories to Ingeras. While it usually entertained him, this time it put him to sleep. But he did give her a smile out of it. They all ached for Vlad to return, worse than usual. He wasn't a doctor, he couldn't heal his son, but there was just an essence that everything would be made better if Vlad would just come home!

It was the fifth night and Ingeras was as sick as ever. Mirena was so afraid for his life, and Sarai could tell, even though Mirena tried hard to act brave. The physician had come earlier in the evening, and had grimly told them that this fever had taken the lives of several children at Cozia Monastery. He examined Ingeras and told them they should prepare for the worst. Mirena and Sarai were heartbroken. They refused to let their son and brother die.

It was near midnight. Sarai stepped into her brother's room for the umpteenth time and brought a mug of hot coffee to Mirena. Mirena tried to smile but it didn't reach her nose. "Thank you, my sweet." She whispered to Sarai.

"Oh, Mother. Do you think Ingeras will...will make it?" Sarai moaned.

"Yes, yes he will!" Mirena declared would not believe otherwise. "We must pray harder."

"I wish Papa would come home!" Sarai exclaimed.

"He will." Mirena pulled her daughter to her. "He will. Why don't you go to bed, my love? You've been such a wonderful help to me. You need some rest. Go and get some sleep."

"No." Sarai shook her head. "I can't! I'm going to stay up and help you, Mother."

"But, darling if you don't get proper rest, you could become ill too."

"I don't care." Sarai said stiffly.

"Well, I do!" Mirena snapped, startling Ingeras in his light, unhappy sleep. Sarai's lip trembled. "I'm sorry, Sarai. I'm sorry!" Mirena sniffled. "It's just that...I can't bear the thought of possibly losing both my children!"

"Oh, Mother." Sarai sniffled too, wrapping her arms around Mirena's shaking shoulders. "Would you like me to get some fresh water?"

"Yes. Yes, that would be a big help." Mirena smiled wearily. "Thank you, Sweetheart. You're being a real blessing." Sarai quietly nodded and walked out.

Sarai heavily tromped down the stairs through the dark halls of the castle, back down to the kitchen where the servants were keeping fresh supplies at hand when Mirena requested them. The large castle was eerily silent. Sarai felt very alone. Even though he often begged her to play when she'd rather be writing, she loved her little brother dearly. She didn't want Ingeras to die! "Oh, Papa! Where are you?" Sarai cried, not forbidding the tears of worry and hurt. "Why don't you come home? We need you so!" She wailed, doubling over, trying to stifle her sobs. "God, please don't let Ingeras die!" She looked up at the ceiling. "He's our family. Please don't take him away from us!" She didn't hear the heavy, familiar footsteps just entering that very hall.

"Sarai." Vlad's deep, soft voice said quietly. Sarai's head shot up and she looked wide-eyed in his direction. "My darling." Vlad smiled, reaching out his arms.

"Papa!" Sarai sobbed and ran to him. He caught her up in his arms and held her close as she clasped his broad shoulders. "You're back!" Sarai whimpered in his shoulder.

"Yes, darling. I'm back." Vlad said reassuringly. He kissed her wet cheek.

"Oh, Papa. Ingeras is very sick." Sarai blubbered. "He isn't getting better, and he misses you so. He asks for you every time he wakes up. We've tried to help him, but..."

"I'm sorry, daughter." Vlad told her. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know until I reached the castle gates. Several of the villagers ran to me and told me as soon as I arrived. I wish I had been here with you to help you."

"Mother has barely left his room at all. She's in there now." Sarai whimpered.

"All right. I'm home now, Sweetie. It's all right." Vlad said softly. Sarai hugged his neck. He slinked his other arm under her legs and carried her to his and Mirena's bed chamber. He set her on the bed and removed her shoes.

"What are you doing?" Sarai asked.

"You may sleep in here tonight." Vlad told her.

"I have to help Mother." Sarai protested sadly, sitting up. Vlad gazed at her fondly. She wanted to be useful and help her brother, but her eyes were bloodshot and she looked bushed.

"No, no." Vlad shushed her quietly, pushing on her shoulders. "You just lie back. That's it. Look, I'm proud of you for aiding your mother and your brother, especially in my absence. But you've done enough for today. Get some rest."

"Papa..." Sarai tried to argue. Vlad just pulled the rich, velvet covers over her.

"Go to sleep, darling." He said firmly, but not harshly. He tenderly stroked her tired face. "I'm here now. You deserve a rest. I'll help your mother tonight. You just get some sleep."

Sarai's eyelids drooped. She reached her arms up for him. Vlad leaned down and hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad you're home!" Sarai exclaimed.

"So am I." Vlad smiled.

"Everything will be all right now." Sarai sighed against his chest.

"I hope so." Vlad said. He pulled back, set her back down on the pillows, and kissed her face. "Goodnight, my princess."

"Goodnight, Papa." Sarai whispered. Vlad stood up, blew her a kiss, and quietly left.

* * *

As Vlad neared his son's room, he heard Mirena crying. The distress in her voice tugged at him. "Ingeras, please don't leave us!" She wept. "We love you so. I promise you father will come back. You must get well. You must! We can't lose you." Vlad stepped in the doorway. Mirena was lying on her son's bed, holding him close and stroking his face. He was still and the sweat on his little bare body glistened with fever.

Vlad came to the bedside and leaned down. He touched Mirena's shoulders with his hands. "Mirena," he whispered. "Mirena, I'm here."

Mirena's heart lept. It was his touch, his voice, his presence. She could feel it all around her, surrounding her like a ray of warm sunshine. She looked up through her tears. It was the most beautiful face she'd ever seen. She shook with sobbing tears of relief, exhaustion, fear, frustration. Vlad pulled her into his wondrous embrace as only he could give. She savored that hug with everything that she was. She anxiously kissed his face all over and her returned it.

"It's okay. I'm home now." He whispered to her.

"I've needed you here so much!" Mirena cried.

"I know. I'm sorry." Vlad cupped her face. "I never would've left had I known what was going on." His arms wrapped around Mirena, he looked down at his son. "How is he doing?"

"Not well." Mirena sniffled. Vlad let her go and sat down on the bed. Ingeras looked so weak, so oblivious to the world around him it was startling. Vlad shuddered to see his child looking so lethargic, as if he was dead already! He stroked his sweaty face and ran his hand through his wet curls. Vlad reached over to the basin of water, rang out the rag, and dabbed his son's face with it. Ingeras didn't stir. "He's been ill since you left." Mirena sat down behind her husband, rubbing his back. "We've tried to get his fever down, but it hasn't worked."

"Has he eaten anything at all?" Vlad asked.

"Barely. I've tried to give him water every chance I get, but he won't take much. He's missed you so much. So have I." Mirena hung her head, leaning on his bicep.

"I missed you too." Vlad said.

"He asks for you all the time. He hasn't stopped. He's been so miserable. It's been difficult to keep him comfortable."

"Mph." Vlad grunted. He felt heavily guilty for not being here for his son, for his family when they'd needed him so. "I'll sit up with him."

"Thank you, dear." Mirena sniffled. "But I'm not going to leave him."

Vlad turned toward her. "Sweetheart, you're exhausted. I don't want you to fall sick too. If there's any change, I promise I'll wake you. But please, get some sleep."

"I'm fine." Mirena smiled wearily. She looked so drained.

"Mirena." Vlad said firmly, squeezing her hand. "Please." He begged. "I won't leave his side. I'll stay right here with him."

"All right." Mirena reluctantly agreed. "But please wake me if there's any change!"

"I will." Vlad gripped her hand and kissed it. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you through this!"

"Sarai's helped me so much." Mirena smiled fondly, though her eyes drooped. "She's been so sweet, overseeing the servant's duties, bringing me refreshments, reading to her brother...she's so selfless."

"She's a real princess." Vlad agreed heartily. "With a generous heart, just like her mother." He pulled Mirena's face to him and kissed her hard. "You get some much needed rest, darling. I'll look after our son."

"I love you." Mirena whispered and slowly curled up on the cot on the floor. Vlad covered her up and caressed her hair. She was asleep within moments. Vlad slipped his arms under her and carried her to the master bed chamber. He tucked her in next to their slumbering daughter. He kissed her face then returned to his son.

Vlad scooted closer to Ingeras's side. He gently dabbed his face, arms, and torso with the wet rag. "I'm home now, Ingeras. It's okay, son." He said sadly, tears swelling in his eyes. "I love you. Please get well for your mother. You have to recover, for all of us. Our people need selfless, brave lads like you." He kissed Ingeras's head, and continued tending him.

* * *

It was breaking dawn. Ingeras slowly began to stir. He flitted his soft blue eyes open and glanced around. Vlad was lying on his side, sleeping, nestled as close to his son as possible with his long arm draped across him. Ingeras's eyes lit up. He hugged his father's arm and clutched it. "Papa, you're home!" He announced excitedly.

"Ohhh..." Vlad grunted loudly, stirring slightly. He blinked and stretched hard.

"You're back!" Ingeras grinned at him.

"Hmm?" Vlad yawned, then looked at his son. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"I woke up. And found you!" Ingeras smiled.

"Mph." Vlad kissed his head. "How do you feel, son?"

"Hungry." Ingeras whined. "When did you come home?"

"Last night." Vlad explained as he rubbed his son's stomach. "You were sleeping, _very_ heavily."

"Why didn't Momma wake me up?" Ingeras moaned.

"You were sick, you needed your rest." Vlad said. He felt Ingeras's forehead with the back of his hand. "I think your fever has left! Thank God."

"Can we go riding today, Papa?" Ingeras asked.

Vlad laughed heartily. "Not so fast, my big soldier! I'm afraid we can't today."

"Why not?" Ingeras frowned.

"Son, you _just_ got over being very ill. If you get up and play, you could become sick again. You still need to recover."

"But I feel good."

"I know, I know." Vlad shushed him gently. "But your mother will be furious with me and send me to the guillotine if she knew I let you out of bed too soon!"

"Not so. Momma wouldn't do that!" Ingeras corrected him.

"No, of course not." Vlad cleared his throat. "It was a joke! I was trying to cheer you up."

"That _wasn't_ funny, Papa!" Sarai scolded as she appeared. "It was dreadfully morbid."

"And good morning to you too." Vlad grinned sheepishly. "But, you're right. I suppose it was."

"Ingeras, you're awake!" Sarai smiled.

"And I'm better."

"I'm glad." Sarai sighed with relief.

"Sarai, why don't you get your brother something to eat?" Vlad suggested. "The inner man is crying for nourishment."

"Yes. I'm starving!" Ingeras agreed, patting his bare stomach. "Can you bring me some tarts, Sarai? _Please?"_ He begged, with puppy dog eyes.

Sarai chuckled. "Well, all right, _Your majesty._ Since you've been so ill." Then she narrowed her eyes at Vlad. "I'm going to tell Mother on you, you know."

"Ohh." Vlad pretended to shudder, grinning playfully. "Oh, dear. I'm afraid I'm in for it."

"Can't I do something today, Papa?" Ingeras moaned, looking up at him sadly.

"Yes, you can rest and build your strength back up." Vlad told him firmly. "Hey, I had an exciting trip. I'll sit with you and tell you all about it, _if_ you be good and don't give your mother a fuss."

Ingeras considered it thoughtfully. "Will Momma really be cross with you?" He asked.

"I'm afraid she will." Vlad nodded. "If I let you make yourself ill again."

"Well, I suppose I _could_ stay in bed." Ingeras sighed.

"I think that is a wise decision." Vlad poked his nose in approval with his index finger.

"After all, we don't want Momma to become cross, do we?" Ingeras grinned up at Vlad. Mirena was the sweetest, gentlest soul they'd ever known. But it was disparaging when she was moody or unhappy. If Mirena wasn't happy, the whole castle was unhappy.

"Noo!" Vlad shook his head, wide-eyed. "No, we do _not want that!"_

"Vlad, just _what_ have you been telling these children about me?" Mirena asked with her hands on her hips when she came in.

Vlad looked up at her innocently. "Nothing incriminating, I assure you, my love." He smiled guiltily.

"Sarai said you were talking about me!" Mirena replied. Vlad flashed her a winning, toothy grin. Mirena tried hard to frown. He knew she could never resist it. She turned her attention on her son, whom she'd been so worried about the night before. "How are you feeling, son?" She asked, sitting next to him on the other side of the bed. She ruffled her hand through his hair.

"I feel good, Momma." Ingeras announced proudly. "I really wanted to get up and go riding, but Papa won't let me. He says I have to stay in bed." Ingeras moaned, hoping his pitiful voice would persuade Mirena to butter her husband up to change his mind. Mirena arched her eyebrows in surprise and gaped at Vlad. He just shrugged. But he knew he'd pleased her.

"And he's right." Mirena stated. Ingeras groaned and flopped back down in the pillows. He'd shot and missed. "You have to get your strength back. Now, how about some breakfast?"

"Yes!" Ingeras exclaimed.

"Then after that, I'm sending for the doctor." Mirena said.

"Oh no." Ingeras moaned. Vlad was still lying next to him. "He's just going to make me feel all bad again."

"Don't argue with your mother." Vlad whispered to him. "Trust me, you _can't_ win!" Then he poked his son's armpits. Ingeras giggled.

"Papa, don't." He scolded. Vlad ran his fingers up and down the back of his son's neck. "Ahhaha. Papa, stop!" Ingeras pleaded. Vlad just chuckled.

"Vlad, you mustn't." Mirena tried to protest, bumping his shoulder with her fist. "He's still weak. You must not overexcited him!" Vlad halted and grabbed her. He dipped her into his lap and kissed her hard. After all the stress they'd gone through-without his support-in worrying over and praying and hoping for Ingeras to survive, they needed a good laugh. They needed to release their emotions held in for too long. He was trying to make them feel better. It was the least he could do. Mirena grinned up at him. Then he furiously tickled her sides with his long fingers. "Ahh! Vlad, stop!" She laughed out loud. "Stop it, you big...Ohff. Release me, I beg you!" Ingeras giggled in the pillows.

" _Never!"_ Vlad playfully growled.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Sarai asked as she entered with a tray of strawberry tarts and cocoa. "Papa, what are you trying to do to Mother?" Vlad and Mirena looked up at her.

"Just letting out some much needed giggles." He smirked naughtily. Ingeras sat up and tugged back on his father's jacket.

"Don't worry, Mother. We'll save you!" Sarai declared. She put the tray aside and sprang forward on the bed. She jumped onto Vlad from his side and tried to pull him off of Mirena. He let out an exaggerated groan. Before he knew it, he was on top of Mirena. Shrugging, they kissed each other while Sarai and Ingeras hugged their father from behind. Now that he was home, everything would be all right.

* * *

Vlad was lying on the sofa in the drawing room, taking a breather after a long morning overseeing tasks for the next week. He rubbed his temple. Ingeras bounced into the room. He flipped onto the sofa and wormed his way up to Vlad's face. "Can we go riding today, Papa? Please?" He begged.

Vlad smiled wearily. "Of course." He yawned. "In a couple hours."

"How about now?" Ingeras asked.

"Oh, not now, son. Papa's tired."

Ingeras wouldn't take no for an answer. He'd felt so cooped up the passed two weeks, stuck in bed, recovering from his recent sickness. And his energy levels were escalated, needing to burst out. He hopped on Vlad's stomach. Vlad grunted loudly. Then he gave in. "All right. All right." He sighed.

"Goodie!" Ingeras cheered and hopped off. "Come on, Papa. Let's go!" He tugged on Vlad's arm.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Vlad told him. He laughed in exhaustion as he was dragged outside.

"Now, be careful and don't overdue it." Mirena warned her son.

"Don't worry about me, Momma. The doctor said I'm all better! Come, Papa!" Ingeras smiled. Vlad glanced helplessly at Mirena as he staggered after his overly energetic son.

"Have a nice time." Mirena smiled.

"He's definitely recovered!" Sarai exclaimed as she watched them.

"Indeed." Maria the governess agreed. "It's good to see him so full of life again." To think that only two weeks ago, Ingeras had been weak and dangerously sick. It had been such a scary time for them. Now it was as if it had never happened! The ladies smiled as they watched father and son ride off into the fields, the son racing off ahead and the father trying to catch up to him.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. Reviews are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2 Let's Ride!

**While they are courting, Vlad and Mirena take a horse back ride, trying to get to know each other better. He wanted the day to be perfect!**

* * *

It was such a lovely day. The horizon did appear overcast, but at Castle Dracula, it was perfectly sunny with birds chirping and little critters scurrying about. It was as if nature itself was trying to offer encouragement to the nervous prince. Vlad Tepes was inhaling and exhaling deep breaths to calm his anxiety. She had agreed to getting to know him better. She had agreed to meet with him and explore each other's personalities. Vlad hoped desperately that he wouldn't screw this up. For the first time in his life, he had asked to court a young lady, and he had no idea what he was in for.

She was beyond lovely, with a dazzling personality that far outshone her obvious outward beauty. "Mirena," Vlad whispered wistfully to himself. Yes, Mirena! That was her name. A fittingly regal name for such a poised lady. He'd been afraid to speak to her, expecting her to despise him for his past life. But, with a little 'encouragement' from Dimitru, Vlad had finally gathered the courage to speak to her. Mirena had smiled, absolutely surprised that _he,_ the prince, had singled her out. He'd asked her where she was from, where she hoped the future would take her, and before he knew it, he'd asked her if she'd like to visit his castle. She'd said yes! After asking her father's permission to seek her hand, they'd agreed to meet today.

Vlad was waiting impatiently in the large courtyard, shuffling his boots, and trying to extinguish the frittering butterflies in his stomach. He was excited, he was nervous, he was...absolutely terrified. Dimitru walked up to him. He couldn't help grinning at his good friend's timidity. "Case of the jitters? You know, you'll exhaust your ribs, breathing in and out like a horse in labor like that." Dimitru commented.

Vlad rolled his eyes. "What are you talking about?" He asked guiltily.

"Come now, my friend. I know what's going on." Dimitru nudged his arm with his elbow. "She _is_ dazzling, isn't she?"

"Aye." Vlad whispered. "Gorgeous. Did you see her smile?"

"Mmm...nope!" Dimitru shrugged. "I was keeping my mind on more _important_ things."

"I've never been out with a young lady before, Dimitru." Vlad finally looked at him. "And she's the first one who's ever looked at me as if I were really a human being, instead of a freak! What if...what if I say something ridiculous..."

"Oh, you will." Dimitru chuckled.

"No. I'm serious." Vlad groaned. "What if I go back into my shell, like I was when I first returned home from being with the Turks? What if I take my anger out on her? What then? I don't want to hurt her feelings! And I really don't want to scare her away!"

"Well, I guess you'll just have to mind your attitude...because here she comes!" Dimitru announced. Vlad's eyes widened as they watched the black carriage drive up. The driver halted the horses. A footman opened the left door, and helped a woman step down. There she was! Vlad's heart beat in a tidal wave of emotions. He'd never seen her outdoors before, and the sun only enhanced her already breathtaking beauty! She smiled as she approached them.

" _What do I do now?"_ He whispered helplessly to Dimitru.

" _Talk_ _to her!"_ Dimitru snorted. "Don't be a dolt." Vlad loudly cleared his throat, held his head high, straightened the lappets on his shirt, and with a deep breath, he stepped forward.

"Welcome, Miss." He bowed, biting his lip. Mirena smiled and curtsied to him.

"Thank you, my lord." She murmured. Vlad's face glowed warm. Her voice was like silk.

"I trust your journey was not too nerve-wrecking." He said, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Not at all." Mirena said. "Your country is so pretty. No, my trip was far from dull." Dull? She'd barely been able to contain her excitement at the prospect that she was going to see the dashing, timid, strong, but considerate man again!

"Splendid." Vlad nodded. "Would you like to see more of it?"

"I would." Mirena agreed. "After you show me your enormous castle."

"Certainly. This way, my lady. Allow me to escort you." Vlad smiled widely. His arm tingled and so did her fingers as she lay her hand on his while he led her inside the castle.

"It's best not to wander off if you don't know your way around." Dimitru said to Mirena, uninvited. "You could easily find yourself lost in a place like this."

"Indeed." Mirena arched her eyebrows.

" _Nobody asked you!"_ Vlad whispered to Dimitru. Dimitru trailed them until Vlad let out a very exaggerated _"Ahem!"_

* * *

After a tour of the castle, Mirena asked if they could go riding. Vlad wasn't sure it would be safe for her, but agreed. He had her saddled up with his most mild charge, a beautiful chestnut mare, gentle as a kitten, while he rode his large black stallion. Dimitru and Cazan followed at a distance, acting as chaperones, though Cazan was griping at every nook and gulley for the cricks they were causing in his legs.

Vlad kept a sharp eye on Mirena, being sure that she didn't slip or feel intimidated by this excursion. To his relief, she didn't seem the least bit scared. Quite the contrary, she looked as if she was enjoying herself. He didn't notice the secret glances she kept throwing his way, trying to get a good look at his face. "Ahem. Uhm...are you comfortable?" He asked.

"Oh, yes. I'm fine." Mirena replied lightly.

"That's good." Vlad said. Then he didn't know what else to say.

"My father taught me how to ride horses." Mirena spoke, as if reading his thoughts.

"Oh. You have a good hand." Then silence again.

"Are you all right?" Mirena cocked her head.

"Sure." Vlad stared at her. "Why would you ask such a question?"

"Oh, I don't know." Mirena said nonchalantly, throwing him a smile. "You just seem...a bit timid."

"It's nothing." Vlad shook his head. Mirena gave an incredulous chuckle.

"What do you say, we go a little faster?" She suggested.

"You want to?" Vlad asked in surprise.

"Aye." Mirena nodded. _Maybe a little activity will help loosen up that shy facade._ His brave countenance did not match his shy manner right now. He was wise and dedicated, she just knew it. Only he seemed to be trying to hide it in a back corner. Mirena was most curious about what was going on through that colorful brain of his.

"If you like, I suppose." Vlad reluctantly agreed. "But we must be careful. There are ruts, and rocks."

"And scared rabbits, no doubt." Mirena added. Vlad furrowed his brows. Was she flirting with him? He couldn't help smiling.

"Quite." He said. They trotted along, their faces basking in the sun rays that illuminated the land, with Vlad pointing out monumental spots in his family's history.

* * *

They were deciding to dismount and give the horses a rest for a while, when a frightened rabbit unexpectedly scurried in front of them, trying to escape his pursuer of a fox. Vlad's stallion snorted and wriggled. "Whoa, whoa, easy there, boy." Vlad patted his neck. Mirena's horse, however, had been quite startled by the sudden movement of the smaller creatures and threw her head back. Vlad was flabbergasted.

"Whoa, whoa! Easy, girl. Easy. Steady there." Mirena said. But the skittish mare snorted and squirmed.

"Steady, girl." Vlad said and tried to take the reins. But it did no good. The chestnut horse reared wildly, and took off at a full gallop, bouncing Mirena up and down like a row boat on the sea.

"WHOA!" Mirena screeched, trying to bring the horse to a halt.

"Hang on, I'm coming!" Vlad called after her. "Let's go, boy!" He kicked his shins hard into his horse's sides and urged him into a gallop. He rode after his guest as quickly as he could, adrenaline racing down his back, praying she'd be okay.

"Whoa, girl! Come on!" Mirena hollered at her horse, tugging back tightly on the reins, for all the good it did. The mare raced through a small stream, not bothering to stop. "Help!" Mirena yelled. Vlad was almost there. They jumped flawlessly over the stream.

"Just hang on!" Vlad told her. He was finally closing in, hoping to reach out his arm and take control of the reins. The mare saw her competition out of the corner of her eyes and picked up speed. "Don't worry, Mirena. I'll be right there!"

Mirena's eyes widened when she saw herself heading straight into some underbrush and fallen pine trees. "Ohhh….oh, oh dear." She gulped. She clung with all her might.

"LOOK OUT!" Vlad yelled, his heart caught in his throat. The mare skidded to a halt, flailing, and threw her rider off. Mirena shrieked as she flew through the air and landed on a heap of scratchy green pine branches. The horse fled, but Vlad paid it no mind. He hoped frantically that Mirena hadn't been hurt! He would never forgive himself.

He reached her, dismounted and ran to her side. "Mirena? Mirena!" He exclaimed, panic rushing through his veins. He touched her shoulder as he dropped to his knees beside her. "Mirena? Are you all right? Can you hear me?" She was on her side with her eyes closed. "Mirena, please speak to me!" Vlad begged.

"Ohff..." Mirena grunted, wagging her head back and forth. She turned and sat up.

"Are you okay?" Vlad gulped, his hands clenching her upper arms.

"Uhh...I...I think so." Mirena blinked, trying to regain her bearings.

"Are you in pain?" Vlad asked, worriedly. "Stay still. Do you hurt anywhere?"

"I...I'm fine. I think." Mirena cleared her throat. Her face felt a little raw, she felt a scrape on her arm, she most likely had a few bruises, and her bottom hurt a little. But other than that, she didn't feel worse for wear. Vlad watched her closely, feeling her limbs and arms for anything out of place. "I don't _feel_ broken." Mirena said.

"How many fingers do I have?" Vlad asked, holding up three fingers.

"Three." Mirena smiled.

"Does your head hurt?"

"No." Mirena shook her head casually. _He's adorable. Imagine, a big, strong soldier like him worried about little old me._

"I'm deeply sorry." Vlad shook his head sadly. "I assure you, that has never happened before! I'm just glad you're not hurt! I'm so sorry. I don't know what got into her." He hung his head.

"It wasn't your doing." Mirena shrugged. "My goodness, that was _quite a ride!"_ She chuckled. Vlad stared at her. He's expected her to chew him out for being careless, and nearly getting her killed. Her father surely would when he found out! But...she was _laughing!_

Vlad pulled out his handkerchief. "You have a bit of dirt on your face. Permit me." He wiped the smudge off her cheek. Their faces were very close now, and Mirena gazed into his eyes more closely. They were soft gray, eager, troubled, alive but sad, serene, yet haunted. It was like looking into the windows of a mysterious, intriguing book. Mirena felt herself anxious to learn those secrets. Vlad looked at her curiously. She was staring at him in a daze. "Are...you all right?" He asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Couldn't be better." Mirena said wistfully.

"Oh, I'm so glad." Vlad breathed a sigh of relief. "You think you can stand?"

"I believe so." Vlad gripped her hands and slowly pulled her to her feet, still being cautiously of compromising any injury she wasn't telling him about.

"Dizzy?"

"No." Mirena murmured. "Well, we can be grateful I had a soft landing. Things could've been worse!"

"Much worse!" Vlad agreed. He didn't even want to think about what might have happened to her. "Come, I must get you back to the castle so I can send you back home."

"Oh." Mirena sighed, hanging her head.

"What's the matter?"

"Well, I wasn't exactly ready to leave yet." Mirena blushed shyly.

"You mean...you'd like to stay a little longer? After my horse nearly broke your neck?" Vlad sputtered in astonishment. Mirena laughed.

"We agreed to spend the day together. Does our choice or lack of choices make a difference of what it is?" She suggested.

"I...I suppose not." Vlad smiled. They met each other's eyes and just stared. Vlad helped her onto his stallion as they did head back toward the castle. "Oh, dear. Your dress is torn and dirty." He grimaced guiltily.

"Oh no." Mirena groaned. "That's just fine. Mother will not be happy about this. And this is my favorite dress too!"

"I'm terribly sorry." Vlad moaned pitifully.

"It's nothing that can't be mended." Mirena assured him. He carefully led his horse along. He wasn't going to take another chance on Mirena being put in danger. He was blown away by her take on the whole mess. She'd laughed about it, she didn't blame him, and she still wanted to spend some time with him! Still, he felt bad for how she'd nearly become badly hurt. He had to make it up to her somehow.

* * *

"Ahh. There you two are!" Dimitru chuckled when Mirena and Vlad came into view. Dimitru had the mare's reigns in his hand.

"We, uh, had a little trouble." Mirena said quickly.

"Trouble is all I've had since I agreed to this wild goose chase today." Cazan grumbled. He was relieved to see that the pair were not riding on the horse together! It wasn't as if they didn't want to, but Vlad was trying to be courteous and chivalrous. He didn't want to botch their visit in any way by being forward and indiscreet.

"Well, all is under control now." Vlad shrugged him off. "Why don't you head back and rest that leg of yours? You'll feel much better."

"Nuh-uh." Cazan shook his head. "I'm not going to vanish and leave you two scapegoats running around loose."

"As you wish." Vlad sighed. It _would_ be much easier to talk to Mirena without his two chaperones hanging around, but Mirena decided to make the best of it, although she too wanted to be alone with Vlad.

* * *

It was nearing early evening, and it was time for Mirena to leave. She had been warned to return home before dark. She and Vlad had explored the gardens and the stables when they'd returned. Her footman was escorting her into the carriage, but she was stalling, trying to catch one last glimpse of Vlad so she could say goodbye, but she didn't see him anywhere. She was nearly in tears when she heard his anxious voice yell, "Wait!"

Vlad ran up to the group and Mirena quickly stepped back onto the ground. "Here you are, my lady." Vlad smiled, holding out a large bouquet of rich red roses. "Please accept them as my token of apology for your accident this afternoon."

Mirena's face lit up and her delicate cheeks hurt from smiling so hard. She gently took the vivid blossoms. "Thank you." She cooed. "They're beautiful."

Vlad puffed in relief. He stood with his hands behind his back. "I felt awful for the incident. But I hope the flowers make up for it." He bit his lip.

"Never you mind about what happened. I had a delightful time today."

"Good. I'm just glad you weren't hurt."

"I'm glad you were there. Thank you for coming to my rescue." Mirena said flirtatiously.

"Oh." Vlad shuffled his boots in the dirt. "I'm afraid it wasn't much of a rescue."

"Perhaps...may I see you again?" Mirena asked eagerly, almost too eagerly.

"Would you like to?"

"Yes. Very much."

Vlad smiled wistfully. This girl was so different. He felt an impulsive urge to grab her face and kiss her ruby red lips. He could feel the drive running up and down his body. But, he resisted. However, it made him lightheaded to do so. "Perhaps next time...next time...we could find something less faint-inducing to do." He finally said. He gently took her hand and allowed himself the liberty of kissing her palm. "A safe journey, my lady." He whispered.

"You are a dear." Mirena giggled. Then she stood on her tiptoes, and lightly kissed his scruffy cheek. Vlad's eyes enlarged. His heart pitter-pattered at an irregular rhythm. She'd kissed him! "Till we meet again." Mirena said when she stepped back. "Thank you for a lovely afternoon."

"My pleasure." Vlad sputtered. The footmen offered his arm to help her into the carriage, but Vlad stood in front of him instead. Mirena cocked her head at him and took his offered hand. She climbed inside and sat down. Vlad closed the door, but smiled warmly. He stepped back as the carriage drove away. He watched longingly as Mirena was carried home into the sunset. Vlad sighed heavily. He could not wait to see her again.

"Well, that was a disaster, wasn't it?" Dimitru teased him.

" _Yes."_ Vlad nodded. "A gorgeous disaster."

"I'm afraid you are inflicted with an incurable disease, my friend." Dimitru chided.

Vlad grunted. "Do shut up."


End file.
